Golden Abigail Witman
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: This is no ordinary story about any ordinary pirates that just happen to fall in love and so called 'live happily ever after'. No this my friends, is a great tale of Golden Abigail Whitman and Careless Nicholas Bowman .There journey to happiness was not easy... Woah! Read! Sexual! Language!
1. Chapter 1

This is no ordinary story about any ordinary pirates that just happen to fall in love and so called 'live happily ever after'. No this my friends, is a great tale of Golden Abigail Whitman and Careless Nicholas Bowman .There journey to happiness was not easy. In fact they never did meet happiness, but they came very close. After going through hell and back fighting for a distant future there lives stand proud remembering the past. They were here to tell everyone about their great journey along the skyways we call life...

A tribal celebration was going to take place in Rapa Nui , that only happens every 50 years. Rapa Nui Just happen to be the home of Mormo, a water mole who worked upon Golden Abigail's cure. Abigail's honorary sister and brother were going to be at the celebration, so that gave more reason to go beside the point of Mormo.

"Party will be great fun captain! Many games, dancing, and special yum for all!" Mormo explained to Abigail as she steered the ship towards skull island skyway.

"I bet, but will the yum there be SAFE. You know what happens when witchdoctors like us drink the REAL stuff. Nothing good Mormo nothing good." Abigail replied to her loyal watermole.

"Yes yes, my people alway spiff it up with plenty of mojo potions to dilute it."

"That's good" Abigail said in relief. She heard stories about witchdoctors who had drunk REAL yum and had gone on killing rampages or some other insane things.

"Captain it be almost sun down. I can have Jack take over the night shift while we sleep if you want." Her first mate Bonnie Ann shouted as she walked out from below the decks with her so called boyfriend, Lucky Jack the dog.

"That would be nice if he didn't mind," Abigail said looking back at the two.

"I've been sleeping all day! It will be fine captain, go get some rest." Jack shouted at his captain walking over to take the wheel.

"Thanks Jack." Abigail said handing the wheel to him. "Mormo you better get some sleep to. Tomorrow we land and get ready for this large party of yours."

"Will do captain" Mormo said proudly.

With that Bonnie went to the captains quarters to get Abigail ready for bed. She started undoing the beautiful braids and ribbons that bound her hair up wonderfully. It was always sad for Bonnie having to take out the masterpiece she had woven that morning.

"Ouch!" Abigail yelped as Bonnie pulled too hard on her hair.

"Sorry captain forgot you were tender headed for a second." Bonnie said softly apologizing. "That should do it. Now you're ready for bed."

"Thanks Bonnie. Can you make sure everyone gets to bed early for me, I wanted to help the watermole tribe set up this celebration of theirs." Abigail said walking towards her bed.

"I will even if it means having to calm the hyperactive pets of yours," Bonnie said walking out of the captain's quarters.

Smiling to herself Abigail pulled out her book she was currently reading, a gift to her from her Aunt, or so adopted mom. Madam Vadima had rescued her as a baby on the shore of skull island, when she went on an earlier morning walk. She never knew why or how Abigail came to skull island on a piece of driftwood, but all she said was that when she left the house that morning she sensed something awful had happened cased by dark magic.

The book was beautiful! A red cover with engravings around the edges and corners, lined with strings of gold. She traced it with her finger along the front. This book was about a story about two pirates who had sailed the skyway together, one a privateer, the other a buccaneer. The romanced seemed to fuel the dreams she would have about her own true love. Of course he would HAVE to be a witch doctor like her or her Aunt wouldn't approve.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in" Abigail shouted putting down the book.

Bonnie appeared sticking her head in the doorway so she would not interrupted her captains sleep."Everyone is settled in, and I was wondering if it would be ok if I helped keep Jack awake on the nightshift?"

"Yes you may. You two seem to keep each other awake all the time…" Abigail said in a joking way.

Bonnie then left the room before she could hear the joke, but it didn't matter to Abigail. She knew the two of them would get married on her ship someday.

 **X X X**

"TIME TO WAKE-UP CAPTAIN!" Bonnie shouted bursting into Abigail's room.

"Oh but Bonnie! I was having a wonderful dream!"

"About what?" Bonnie asked drawing Abigail's bath.

"Our crew finding the third piece of that map that leads to a mysterious place no one knows about that Vadma gave me" Abigail said taking off her night dress covered with charms that keep nightmares away and evil spirits that suck the life out of you in your sleep. She had a plain white nightgown but she much rather wear that one.

"How long did it take us?" Bonnie asked in supiction.

"I'm not sure, all I remember is that we weren't alone." Abigail said dipping her toes in the bath Bonnie had drawn for her.

"Oh well sounds like fun. Did you want me to do your hair today?" Bonnie asked turned around so she couldn't see her captain.

"Yes if you would. Try making it look like a type of "hard working" hairdo since we're helping the watermoles set up their celebration." Abigail said now fully in the bathtub, bubbles covering her

"Of course captain" Bonnie said turning back around grabbing her captain's head of beautiful wavy brown hair.

Abigail always enjoyed her baths. They were even more enjoyable when she was alone in the warm water leaving her to think about life. As Bonnie washed her hair, Abigail could sit and think about her troublesome life.

The 15 year old witch doctor had been sailing the skyways for 3 years. Before then she grew up in Skull Island with her adopted mother Vadima. She had gone to a small one room school with a few other students, but soon quit to focus on spells Vadima would teach her. Abigail never made many friends but she had gotten to know some. She never knew what became of them, but she didn't really care about that. As Abigail grew she became social with fellow witch doctors, hoping one of them she would meet she would like. There was one she had been fond of though. He was the prince of the third kingdom of the underworld, and a very friendly witch doctor she had gotten to know. She had also met a witch doctor her age, but over the year she soon turned to insanity, and became isolated in a swap treehouse. The prince had been known to be forceful and selfish at times, but never around Abigail. She found it odd that people spread awful twisted rumors about him when he was just the nicest thing to her.

"So captain are we all going to the celebration?" Bonnie asked.

"I would encourage it but I won't force you to."Abigail replied. "Did you and Jack last all night driving the ship?" She then asked.

"Yes it was pretty tiring. I hope to get some time for a nap sometime today."

"LAND HO!" Jack yelled above deck.

"Thanks for doing my hair Bonnie but I think you better leave and help landing the ship I'll get dressed by myself." Abigail ordered Bonnie.

"Yes captain," Bonnie said leaving the room.

As Bonnie left Abigail to get dressed, Abigail could hear many shouts and screams and a big THUD up above. Her crew was an interesting bunch. She had a batucada and a sky snake for companions, which was odd for many crews. Once dressed in a nice witch doctor dress, Abigail walked out of the cabin to find her ship docked next to an unfamiliar ship she had never seen before. Right behind it was her honorary sisters and brothers ships.

Abigail had met Noble Anna Write, and Humble Kyle Lincoln in the skyways. They soon became close friends and called each other siblings.

"Captain Captain!" Mormo yelled from the docks of Rapa Nui his home.

"I'll be right down Mormo! On second!" Abigail yelled. "Ok what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"That ship next to ours, my people have gone on many crews across the skyways, I wanted to tell you that there will be more than just you and your siblings that will be at the party that are pirates.

"Oh I see. That's ok I don't mind."Abigail said under her breath. " Now let's get to decorating this town," She said changing the subject.

That was the last thing Abigail wanted, more pirates. She was known to get drunk easily just from yum mixed with mojo potions. At least she knew she wouldn't go on killing rampages.

"Captain they wanted help in the kitchen, I'm willing to go if you'll let me." Bonnie asked her captain.

"Yes go ahead. I can already smell that watermole cuisine!" Abigail shouted across to Bonnie as she grabbed streamers.

Tonight would be amazing! Abigail thought. She would see her brothers girlfriend for the first and meet up with her sister who she hasn't seen in what seems like forever. Afterward she would sail to see her mother in skull island who is still teaching to younger pirates. Nothing more nothing less, just party with the water moles and see your mother in the morning. THEN, you can go to your secret island where your house is and restock on supplies. Then you're on your way to find the third piece to the mysterious map your mother gave you. Simple straight and to the point.

Before she knew it, Abigail was done decorating and the sun was going down. As she walked back to her ship, she saw someone standing on the deck talking to a water mole. He looked to be a swashbuckler about as old as her or a year older. He had dark brown hair, almost black, that was messy and swept to the side, with deep blue eyes. He glanced at Abigail and looked back to his water mole companion. My was he attractive, Abigail thought. Her thought was interrupted by the post that hung her flag next to her ship.

"Ouch!" Abigail shouted not knowing that the guy was still looking at her.

"Are you ok miss?" The guy shouted at her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Abigail yelled in response. "Ish"

With that Abigail made her way to her room and sighed. No! She thought. This is not the time for distractions! You don't need any men in your life! Plus he's not even a witch doctor!

"Captain, want me to curl your hair?" Bonnie said walking in.

"Yeah that would be nice, would you also find my good dress. I feel like wearing something nice." Abigail said. If she was going to get wasted she wanted to look good doing it!

"Of course captain, just don't get too buzzed tonight. We need to refill the supplies by Monday, so if you getting drunk sets us back a day we might be without water for a day." Bonnie said getting the curlers hot.

"Yes of course Bonnie, I can't promise anything, you know" Abigail said laughing to herself.

"Right," Bonnie said laughing to.

Bonnie was soon done with Abigail's and her own hair they both looked great. Bonnie put something nice together for herself, to impress Jack, but Abigail was her true masterpiece.

She wore a dress that was low on her chest and sleeves were hanging below her shoulders. For a small framed girl she was pretty was a striped corset that showed off her curves a lot and hugged her body. The skirt was long, all the way down to her ankles. It was matching the color of the corset, pink and green of course! Her hair was curled and in a low ponytail, but her front hair was left out, framing her face perfectly.

"Ready to head out captain?"Bonnie asked.

"I'll be right out you and the rest of the crew go joy yourselves," Abigail said admiring herself in the mirror. Bonnie out did herself she thought. But she did look beautiful. She walked out of her cabin proudly,feeling amazing and pretty.

She glanced over to the town and saw a giant bonfire in the center with people and companions dancing around everywhere. There was Bonnie and Jack together, Mormo dancing with his fellow water moles, and her brother with his girlfriend. She didn't see the guy on the ship next to her though. That thought sadden her. NO she told herself. Look your brother and sister are here go say hello to them and don't worry about the guy you saw.

With that she walked off her ship and helped herself to a pitcher of yum, one sip and she could feel it intoxicating her head.

"Abigail! Her brother yelled hugging her.

"Oh Kyle it seems like forever! Now please introduce me to this beautiful young lady you have next to you here!" Abigail said demanding.

"This here is Faith the privateer." He said, sounding a little buzzed. "I met her helping an old friend then we talk and everything kinda went from their,"

"We'll it's nice to meet you Faith but I must be going sounds like he's a little buzzed," she left before she could respond. When her brother got drunk he always bragged and it was never fun.

She couldn't find her sister, after she took a few more sips of yum, so she just started looking for human shaped bodies. She thought she found her on top of a hill away from the party. As she got closer she was convicted it was her sister, but as she got closer the average person could tell it wasn't.

"Anna?" She said tapping the figures shoulder.

"Huh wha..." the figure said turning around to face Abigail. At that moment she knew who it was. The person she thought was her sister was the guy from the ship next to hers. Ugggg she did not want to see him after he witnessed her running into a pole.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else. Oh god this is really embarrassing, I'm so sorry." Was all Abigail mumbled. Ok it's not Anna now go walk away before he starts a conversation, she told herself.

"It's ok. Hey you're that girl that ran into the pole this morning." He said. His voice was calm and amusing to Abigail, playful and welcoming.

"Yeah that's me sorry you had to witness that whole accident. " Abigail replied to him. What was she doing! She was being pulled into a conversation! This is awful! She kept saying in her head.

"Care to join me for a drink? You seem like the type to get to know." He asked.

"Yeah sure, but first I gotta know your name" Abigail said playfully.

"Umm it's Parker, Parker Clark. What's your? And you're a witch doctor right?" Parker said.

"Oh yes a very true witch doctor, My name is _HICCUP_ Abigail Whitman, thats Golden Abigail Whitman as I'm known as." Abigail said looking down at her cup seeing it was empty. Parker saw this and offered her a drink.

"Hey looks like you're out, care for some of mine?" Parker said luring her in.

"Yeah thanks that would be nice!" And without thinking straight she drank from the flask he pulled out of his back pocket. Little did she know that it was PURE yum. The rest of the night was a total blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Something smelled awful, Abigail thought slowly waking up. Ugg where am I? She said opening her eyes slowly and care fully blocking out the sun. That's when she saw she was in someone's arms! He was the guy on the ship next to hers. The guy who she had talked to last night and who...offered her a drink. God Dammit she thought she drank to much, got drunk, who knows what she could have done last night.

"Oh god" she heard him whisper. "What the hell happened last night? Parker asked himself. Abigail just stared at him. Heck he was the one whose arm was around her, she couldn't get it off.

"Who knows I don't remember anything..." Abigail replied. He looked shocked to see her their. As soon as he saw her he pulled his arm out from under her.

"Did we, you know..." Parker asked.

"I don't think so. This corset takes an awful lot of strength to get on and off, and it's still on me so I don't think we did." Abigail answered rather embarrassed.

"Oh I see." He said reaching for the flask next to them, then sitting up." Damn it's empty,"

"I hope I didn't have any," Abigail explained, also sitting up." If I were to have any of that I could have done the craziest things."

"Ummm don't you remember, before we got totally buzzed you took a drink from this, then I think you had the whole thing, but hey like I remember anything after that." He said.

"Shit..." Abigail mumbled, standing up and looking out to the docks

"What is it?!" Parker said standing up to see what she was looking at.

"Our...our...our ships," Abigail said pointing to the docks. When she looked at the docks she saw that the two of their ships looked to be smashed together but perfectly. It would have seemed to be a spell of which combined the two ships together creating a giant galleon ship!

"Oh my god, did you do that!?" Parker yelled.

"I might of!? Damn yum! You gave it to me!" Abigail yelled getting angry.

"We'll hell I didn't know you would do crazy stuff! Isn't their a way to undo it?" Parker asked.

"I don't know ok! Let me go wake up my watermole, he's a witch doctor. He might know something to do about this," Abigail said a little less angry. How could you get angry at the beautiful face in front of hers!

"Ok fine. I could get my witch doctor to, old scratch, he's very wise and knows many weird spells." He suggested.

"Meet me in my, or our your, or just meet me on THE ship." Abigail said walking back down the hill.

She's not all that bad, Parker thought to himself. If she just was a swashbuckler like you or a buccaneer, then you could really hook up with her. You could say you scored last night, I mean look at that body move! She's short yes, but not that much. He said to himself. I guess she hot if you wanna tell yourself that.

"Well do we want to fix this problem or not?!" Abigail shouted when we wouldn't follow her.

"Sorry sorry gosh," honestly deep DEEP down inside the both of them they hoped for the slightest chance there was no way to fix this, just because they thought each other was attractive. But that had to be under the matters of each other's crew, and getting their ships back, pretty deep down.

When Abigail got to the ship first her first thought was BIG. Her once small ship was transformed into a giant galleon. She turned to where her captains cabin was, but was found there was two! She guessed one for her and one that was Parker's. She took a wild guess and picked the one on the right, and luckily it was hers. Her cabin looked the same as it was when she left it last night!

"Umm do we want to do this in your cabin or mine?" Parker said scaring Abigail who was sitting on her bed.

"Oh sorry we can do it right over here where I keep all my spell supplies." Abigail replied leading him, this old stretch guy, and her lovable water mole Mormo.

"Well all I know is that last night I accidentally drank yum last night, woke up and this happened," Abigail said to Mormo and old scratch who took every word think what they might be able to do.

"I won't be able to do anything until we know what spell you cast last night," old scratch said.

" Mormo will have to agree" Mormo said trying not to look like the weaker witch doctor. From the first look both Abigail and Mormo we're getting a bad vibe from the skeleton witch doctor. Sure Abigail did have a skeleton on her crew but this guy just gave her the creeps!

"You wouldn't happen to have a crystal ball do you?" Old scratch asked.

"Yeah here you go," Abigail said handing him her crystal ball she never knew how to use.

He started mumbling something to himself and sprinkled so herbs she had next to some old looking books. That's when it happened! The crystal ball started to show what happened last night.

"Hey look!" There is us!" Parker shouted In between the witch doctors conversation, looking kinda humiliating.

"Not right now captain," old scratch said to his captain.

"Ok so here I am walking up the hill, and drinking the yum, after that I don't remember anything," Abigail said ignoring Parker.

"Ok and it look to see here that, umm to weird stuff lovers say to each other and oh here we go listen," Old scratch said.

"I want to be with you for ever! Out on the skyway and everything!" The drunk Abigail said. "Here I will make it possible," and then they saw Abigail cast a spell that merged the ships together.

"Oh god thats awful," Abigail mumbled under her breath, so only Mormo who was standing next to her could hear. He just looked up at her and smiled a cheeky smile.

"I now know what spell that was and I'm afraid to say I won't be able to undo it," old scratch said with a disappointed look towards his captain.

"WHAT?! But we are so posed to be in Monquista helping out Jason! You know that guy I used to be friends with who has lots of money now!" Parker interrupted.

"This can't be happening..." Abigail said. "Can you two leave Parker and I to talk now that we're both the captain around here." She mentioned to Mormo and Old scratch.

As they left Abigail's cabin, Parker turned to start what he knew would be a long conversation.

"I don't know where to start." Was all Parker said.

"We have one more witch doctor we can see, my mother. She's Madam Vadima in skull island. The greatest witch doctor that ever lived. She can help us, she will help her daughter," Abigail said without hesitation after Parker spoke.

"Shall I drive then?" Parker asked.

"Just get out of my room, and take us to skull island." Abigail said frustrated.

Abigail was still very frustrated that out of all the pirates in the skyway she had to be stuck with this ridiculousness one. I mean if she was going to get stuck with a pirate he could have been a little nicer or more of a gentleman. She didn't want to believe that this was how her ship was going to be. She didn't want have to get to know a whole new crew, or pets. And she especially didn't want to get to know the pirate who was taking her to skull island right now.

"Hey princess we are here," Parker said poking his head in the doorframe of her room.

"Ok I'll be right up...wait what did you call me?!" Abigail replied but he had left before he could hear her say a word.

When she got up on deck she saw her whole crew and his staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I'll get it all figured out when I get back," was all she said to her wondering crew. She also saw his crew, so many weird odd unfamiliar faces. For now her crew was going to have to get to know them. Who knows how long it will be until they would leave them.

"Parker it better be just you and me when we go see my mom, who knows what will happen when I show up with a guy at home." Abigail said walking up to Parker.

"Oh ok you lead the way princess," he responded.

"Enough with the princess thing," Abigail said jumping off the ship onto the docks leading him to the township of her home.

"Then can I call you miss perfect?" He said teasing.

"No you can call me Abigail, and that's it." Abigail said completely annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

She approached her mothers house, which was totally isolated from any other training house. Behind the training room was her childhood bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. Then next to that was the rest of the house, which was pretty much just two more bathrooms, and three more bedrooms.

"Eeee looks a little creepy, for a home." Parker said when they approached the house.

"We'll that creepy home was where I grew up," Abigail said pulling him inside. "Come on,"

Parker was pretty scared to be going into the house. If her mom didn't approve of him, there is now way he would make it out of their alive, or at least cursed.

"Mom! It's Abigail! Are you in here?" Abigail yelled into the hallway of the house.

"Abigail? it is you! Aaa I thought you were coming later today?" Madam Vadima screamed back rushing out to hug Abigail.

"Yes well something came up and we need help," Abigail said embracing the hug.

"I see the problem right here..." Vadima whispered eyeing Parker.

"Mom so I accidentally mixed our ships together, when I drank pure yum Parker here gave me and Mormo said, er old scratch said we couldn't undo it, is that true? Is their no possible way?" Abigail said with worry as Vadima kept looking up and down Parker as if reading him like a book.

"WHAT! You gave her yum! When you did that lives could have been at risk! Any way yes he was right their is no way to undo the spell. You cast it with true love, when you were drunk it can't be undone at all you two are going to be sailing together for the rest of your life. Abigail I need to read your future." Vadima still looking at Parker with an odd expression.

"But mom please!" Abigail said being pulled to her mothers crystal ball.

"Hush not now clear your mind. Now what did you say your name was young man?" Vadima asked with ease as she read Abigail through the crystal ball.

"Ummm Parker Clark, why do you ask?" Parker responded.

"LIES!" Vadima said standing up done reading Abigail's future. "Oh no. Where you plan going, Abigail you need to get married to him,"

"Whoa whoa whoa... Mom I'm not going to get married tonight! And not to him! Please tell me what is going on!" Everything was going so fast!

"Boy tell me what your name is!" Vadima yelled forcefully grabbing his hand and putting it on the crystal ball as if to be reading his future now.

"FINE! My real name is Careless Nicholas Bowman, I'm a wanted pirate in this skyway." Nicholas said ashamed.

"Aaaaa yes...yes..yes... You two must be wed tonight! I'll get the spell ready!" Vadima said letting go of his hand and running to the back of the house grabbing bottles and villas of this and that.

"How come you never told me?," Abigail asked saddened.

"I don't take chances around here." Nicholas said embarrassed . "God why do we have to get married anyway!" He said changing the subject.

"Because!" It was Vadima shouting from the hallway with a armful of bottles. "It because of where this young lady plans on going to get a piece of a map. When you go to the place and meet this man, the price for the piece will be heavy and you will want someone to save from it. Someone who would truly love you."

"But I don't "truly" love anyone! Why should I want to love her any different! Parker interrupted.

"Because when she cast that spell it was out of love! Even when you two were drunk you loved each other at heart! She wouldn't be able to cast that spell if you didn't love her down inside." Vadima explained to Nicholas shoving him in the chest with two fingers.

"I wouldn't question what she does..." Abigail said still sad. As she spoke Vadima mumbled words and sprinkled leaves ,dust and droplets of good smelling liquids. The whole time Vadima had Abigail and Nicholas stand close together and hold hand as if they were under an alter getting married right their.

" All done, now listen to my instructions." Vadima said getting the two's attention. "Tonight you will get wed by the pastor under the altar above the waterfall, then you have 365 days to umm well pretty much have sex, and then you will be bond to each other, like your ships."

"WAIT WHAT!" Abigail busted!

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me I have no more freedom at all and can't have sex with any other girls in the bars and that I'm bound to a person I don't even know yet!" Nicholas interrupted!

"No freaking way am I getting laided with him!" Abigail said backing away from them as if they were enemies.

"Listen to me children!" Vadima yelled , frustrated. "You have 365 days to get to know each other and have sex until then you can stay away from each other as long as you want! Buts it's kinda hard when your ships are together. As for you young man, absolutely no sex with any other person unless it's her," Vadima yelled pointing to Abigail.

"Fine" Abigail interrupted. "It's good to see you mother. Nicholas, I will be at OUR ship." Abigail said storming back to the docks.

"You," Vadima said motioning Nicholas.

"What is it," he said annoyed with the old woman.

"Just be careful, I've seen both your minds. She really does like you,and you will have time to get to know her but for now be kind. Her spirit is wild and untamed." Vadima said a little calmer than earlier.

Nicholas then eyed her and ran out of the place. Inside her words kept repeating itself but he's tried to ignore it by keeping a straight face. He passed an old looking shack but kept moving on as if feeling ache when he looked at it. He soon found Abigail sitting with her legs tucked to her chest on the ship facing out toward the sea.

"I guess now is not the time to call you princess is it," Nicholas said walking up behind her to sit next to her.

"No it's not."Abigail said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry about this, it's ok we will find a way out of this mess." He said trying to comfort her by putting his arm around her. He hate to admit it but it felt good to comfort her.

"It's just I never wanted it to be like this. I mean forced into marriage, and curses and magic, ugh hate it alI!" Abigail said leaning on his shoulder.

" I know I get it. I never did like witch doctors," Nicholas told Abigail.

"But I'm ok right?" She asked.

"Yes you're perfect, and it's Nick, you can call me Nick." He replied.

"Ok then NICK you can call me Abigail and that's final." She she laughing to herself.

"Aaa come on but you look like a princess or little miss perfect," He said joking.

"Fine but not when I'm in a bad mood," she said standing up. "If I'm getting married to night, I better get ready,"

"Wait, if you're going to the tavern to get your crew can you get mine two? I think they deserve to know what's going on." Nick said standing up next to Abigail.

"Yeah sure," she said leaving.

So much was going through both Abigail's and Nicks minds. Havering to get married because of some dumb cure or spell or whatever this was! That doesn't sound right to me, Nick thought to himself. And then you tell me I can't have sex! Unfair. As for Abigail, she was totally worry sick about her crew and herself. Something about where I plan on going!? What if she just didn't go to the damn place! Then everything would be fine!

"Hey everybody needs to come to the ship, everything will be explained," Abigail shouted to all the companions in the tavern. With no questions asked they all left her behind and rushed out to the ship. Abigail saw different people she would have to get to know, and pets. She hated that feeling.

" Hey captain umm aren't we going home today?" Asked Bonnie from behind her.

" Well something came up and Nic... I mean Parker's ship had lots of water on it so we will be fine." Abigail replied quietly. "Bonnie I'm going to need you to do my hair,"

" Of course captain."

Bonnie didn't ask anymore questions after that knowing that her captain can get emotionally unstable at times. Abigail on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about how her life would be like after this. The giant ship was a plus but everything else was going to have to change. Once everyone got to the ship Nicholas lead them below deck to talk in a much more private situation, as Bonnie and Abigail went to get ready for the big night. Abigail had explained the whole story to Bonnie, and that's when the questions started.


End file.
